tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ringleader Rio-Rio
Rio's Back Story Rio’s mother was a gorgeous egyptian alicorn who was next in line to gain the throne. Her name was Widow. Widow was known for her adventurous, prankster personality. She would always pull playful tricks on her adoring suitors, as well as using her beauty, to get her way. Rio’s father was an old war-zebra with a dark, and envy filled personality. His name was “General” Kiblitzen (Kit). Kit had a reputation of striking fear into the hearts of all magical beings. One of his greatest inventions was the electric bombs, which were made from the horns of decapitated powerful unicorns and alicorns. Widow & Kit were married in Egypt, and had a troublesome relationship. Due to Widow’s wild lifestyle, she would constantly get in trouble for sneaking away from her royal chambers in the middle of the night to explore the forbidden lands. One day, news spread, that she was expecting a daughter who will rule as a new princess/ pharaoh. Kit wasn’t expecting this to happen, therefore he became suspicious about Widow’s “adventurous” nights. Now instead of trying to confront his wife about the rumors, Kit decided to so something DRASTIC… Kit started to assume that Widow had cheated on him, and is now pregnant with another stallion. He soon decides to wage a deal with the devil ( or demon pony). He tells the demon that if he can find a way to rid himself of his wife, that he would sacrifice anything the demon asked for. The demon agrees, warning Kit that if he breaks his promise, then he will have to face the consequences of being captured, and forced as the demon’s eternal slave. After the deal was made between the two, the demon gives Kit a bottle of a special poision to give to Widow during labor. The poision was made to kill Widow, causing the baby to possibly die as well. Months later, Widow is sent to a private hospital for the delivering of the future princess. Kit sneaks into the emergency room that Widow was sent in so that he may do his evil deed. He steals a used needle in which he fills with the poison, then uses it to trick the nurse into injecting her with, instead of a clean needle filled with sleep-inducing medicine. Within minutes of the injection, Widow’s body becomes pale and fragile. The doctors found difficulty in delivering the filly, so they had to perform a “C-Section”. Inside Widow’s body, the poison starts attacking not only her immune systems, but the baby’s DNA and genes as well. Widows body starts tearing apart, causing the doctors to go into great panic. After the frustrations and fears, the doctors finally deliver the baby. Unfortunately, the poison caused a violent, genetic mutation on the baby’s body, as well as completely destroying Widow completely. Now Kit remains alone with the strange baby. Instead of being tall like her parents, she is tiny, and feeble. Instead of having he fathers eyes, she developed white pupils. And instead of having the tiny ears like her father, she shows big wide fuzzy ears. Kit was very dissatisfied. He thought that this REALLY was not his child. This causes a major disaster in the abusive relationship between Rio and her father…. As a child Rio had been neglected by her father Kit. He never thought to believe that the young filly he cared for was he own biological daughter. Over time, Kit learned to show more emotions towards the filly. He started to notice Rio’s interests in weaponry, and combating. Kit decided to take the young filly ‘under his wing’, and to teach her how to fight without the use of magic, or flying. Years go by, as Rio grows older and as her relationship with Kit grows stronger… (…if you guys are wondering about the whole ‘demon pony-Kitblitzen’ conflict, it starts happening at this part…) One night after a long day of bonding, and intense training, Rio and Kit return home to find a massive sized demonic-looking pony who claimed to have wanted to take Rio away form Kit due to a ‘certain deal which was made between them’. In shear fury, Kit lunges at the demon in an attempt to protect Rio. The demon soon catches Kit, grabs him by the head, then snaps his neck, killing Kit. The demon then proceeded to trap his soul in a capsule which he took with him to the underworld realm. The tragic experience causes Rio to mentally snap, thus causing her to remained enclosed in a small white box that was covered and locked with chains in an abandoned asylum for over a hundred millennia.